


Flashes of something

by imaginaryconstruct (Outerspaceduncegirl)



Category: Line of Duty
Genre: F/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/pseuds/imaginaryconstruct
Summary: He watches with avid cruelty as she clenches her jaw and remains quiet. He turns her chair towards him and crouches in front of her, their faces only centimetres apart.‘Did you want me to keep going, really?’ he whispers.--Another take on what happens when Lindsay and Steve work together on the case in S3E5. I needed to do something with all that built up tension.
Relationships: Steve Arnott/Lindsay Denton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Flashes of something

**Author's Note:**

> I was truly surprised to hear that something had really happened between those two, weren't you? That changed a lot of things in my perspective.  
> Also, how shocking is it that there are nearly no Lindsay Denton fanfics out there, this is truly an outrage. She is one of the most interesting characters ever created. Here's my contribution.

Steve should have never let Lindsay Denton inside his flat. It seems so obvious now, but somehow the thought only strikes him when his girlfriend comes home and finds them sitting together at his desk. She stops dead in her tracks and throws him the coldest glare she’s thrown thus far.

‘When I come back she’d better be gone’ Sam threatens at the end of their quiet row.

He nods, all too aware he’s caused irreparable damage to his relationship, and hating himself for it.

The truth is, he just forgot for a moment. Forgot about his girlfriend and his romantic life and got pulled entirely into the case he has been working on for years. Lindsay Denton does that to him apparently, makes him forget the rest of his life, to the point where inviting her back to his flat to use his laptop in their search isn’t something that raises big red flags in his mind.

Lindsay pretends she doesn’t hear any of their argument but she’s gloating, delighting in the mess she is causing in his life. Despite her admission just outside of court, Steve doesn’t believe she has forgiven him. D.I. Denton does not forgive people who put her in prison for nearly two years.

Steve hears the door slam behind Sam and stares blankly at the hall for three full seconds. Then he turns around, back to the laptop, back to the case, back to Lindsay and he forgets all about his private life again. He leans towards the screen, hands on the desk and tries to think, figure out where, _where on earth_ Danny Waldron could have hidden a copy of the list.

He turns to Lindsay, about to suggest and idea and stops himself when he notices her smirking at him. She raises her eyebrows innocently.

‘Does she know?’

‘Know what?’

She looks at him with a sweet smile, aware of the hold she has on his private life, always one step ahead.

‘That we shagged.’

He feels anger flaring up inside him, as it always does when he hears those allegations, but holds her stare and replies with an even voice. ‘We never shagged.’

‘Well, we nearly did. But if you want to play with words, D.S. Arnott, we found ourselves with our hands down each other’s pants, and I’m fairly sure in other places too, which to me—but perhaps not to you—is fairly close to a shag.’ She finishes on a whisper. Her sickly-sweet smile is gone and instead she scowls at him. ‘To be very frank’, she goes on, ‘I can’t entirely remember where hands went exactly, my memory is a bit fuzzy. I had to consume extraordinary amounts of alcohol to let you touch me like that.’

Steve understands then, as she stares at him with pure disgust, that she’s never forgiven him for this either. That no matter that she was the one to initiate things that night, recording it all on her phone hidden under the sofa (not the bed), she still resents him for going there. For taking advantage of her. Steve is no fool, knows they were both taking advantage of each other, but what Lindsay does to others she somehow can’t accept being done to her. Or maybe it was just because it was him.

‘Were you hurt that I put an end to things that night?’

He knows he’s hit the right spot when her stare wavers for a second.

‘Did you take it personally that I pulled your hands away? Even drunk? Even as I was trying to establish a connection with a suspect?’

He watches with avid cruelty as she clenches her jaw and remains quiet. He turns her chair towards him and crouches in front of her, their faces only centimetres apart.

‘Did you want me to keep going, really?’ he whispers.

She exhales a short puff of air through her nose and gulps. Steve realises how flustered she is and that makes him pause. Whatever strange chemistry they have, full of loathing and resentment, is becoming disturbingly physical at this exact moment. He suddenly becomes frightened of how far he could let things go, how far he would want things to go, and stands up swiftly, turning away from the other detective.

He rubs his eyes with one hand and tries to collect his thoughts. Danny Waldron. The list. That’s what he needs to focus on now. He turns around once again, determined to shake themselves out of this strange mood, and finds himself face to face with Lindsay.

Her mouth is on his in a second, forceful, hungry, hard, her hands grabbing his lapels with strength. He inhales sharply and grabs her waist, running his hands possessively up her sides, returning the kiss with the same anger. She opens her mouth wider and tongues meet, just as she grabs hold of his neck and pulls him closer, their bodies pressed. Steve feels himself lose control entirely and walks them to the wall, pressing her against it and slipping his hands under her shirt to touch her burning skin. They never stop fighting. Nothing about this is passionate or loving, they claw at each other like they want to win and Steve thinks he’s never felt anything so delicious. In fact, he never wants to stop this, revelling in the control and the power he finally gets. Weeks of pent up pressure from work come crashing down as he claims Lindsay Denton hungrily. So much of this is wrong and he loves, loves, loves, _loves_ it.

He knows she can feel his arousal pressed against her thigh and he doesn’t care. She bites down on his lip, hard, and he growls, lowering his hands to get a fistful of her ass, enjoying the soft gasp that gets from her. His hands travel down lower to her thighs and lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moves on to her neck then, licking and biting, and claiming, but she drags him back up by the hair. ‘No’, she growls and resumes kissing him. He doesn’t know whether it’s because she doesn’t want him to leave a mark, or whether that position makes their fight unequal, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about much in fact. His life and everything he stands for are only a dim echo in the back of his mind.

His right hand goes between her legs and presses against her clit through the fabric. She breaks the kiss to gasp loudly and holds his gaze. They stand there for a few seconds, his thumb drawing small tight circle against her front, the rest of their bodies entirely frozen. He thinks they both stopped breathing, because it’s so quiet, but he doesn’t stop to think about it. He only stares at Lindsay, watching her losing, her jaw going slack all while her eyes are throwing daggers at him. She hates him. She hates him so much right now, he knows, but he doesn’t care, because he’s winning.

She exhales finally, and yes, he was right, they were holding their breath, because suddenly it’s all he can hear—panting. He picks up the pace with his hand and now he knows where he is going. He will bring her over the edge, because he can do it, because he wants to do it, and watch her fall apart. He gets a better grip on her leg and works twice as hard, feeling himself getting impossibly harder as she lets out small cries against her will. He kisses her again, this time enjoying how distracted she is and how much pleasure he can give her right now. He bites down on her lip and clenches his left hand around her leg, sliding it higher up to rest on her arse. He can hear that she is close now, her breathing erratic and heavy, moans escaping her without meaning to.

And just then, as she is so very close, he stops everything. She moans and bites her lower lip, trying to regain some kind of composure but Steve knows she’s too far gone. So, he leans in close and whispers in her ear. ‘Say it.’

She scoffs, in both denial and desperation. Steve brings his lips yet closer to the shell of her ear.

‘Say it.’

He legs tighten around his waist.

‘Please.’

It comes out in an inaudible breath, but it’s enough for Steve. He’s won every battle. His right hand starts working again, and in a matter of seconds he feels her entire body tense up, her core tremble. He catches her eyes and they lock gaze as she falls apart, giving up entirely, and in that instant, he’s got her, safe with him.

She comes down from the high and he releases her legs, steadies her when she finds her stance a little wobbly. They stand close together for a moment, breathing heavily.

This is something they’ll never mention, ever again, but in that moment, they can acknowledge what just happened. He listens to their breathing. He feels the heat radiating from her body.

‘What was the name of the boys’ home again?’

And just with that, Lindsay erases any trace of their exchange and goes back into detective mode. Steve follows suit. There is no need to linger on what is so obviously wrong and impossible. They go back to the laptop, draw up a list of names. They don’t even let their hands graze.


End file.
